In order to be able to satisfy increasingly strictly conceived emission limits, while simultaneously providing high outputs, such as high driving torques in a motor vehicle, improved management systems for more efficient operation of the internal combustion engine are also continuously required in relation to internal combustion engines, in particular in the field of motoring. The relationships between requested torque TQI_SP, start of a fuel injection SOI, duration of a fuel injection TI, the number of injections and injected fuel quantity MF in particular play a crucial role in the engine operating point definition which is a compromised between reduced engine out emissions target, such as the Euro 6 emission standards for diesel combustion engines, and the best fuel conversion for torque production. The values of the above-mentioned parameters must be constantly updated and processed during the operation of the vehicle, requiring computing power and computing time.